Protectors
by Full Metal Rocker
Summary: HP crossover! Can't be bothered to write this so go and read it yourself... Please review! Chapter 3 up.
1. Poof! They're gone

(A/N: Okay, I know this sounds weird and so wrong but I don't give a damn. So, Alphonse was killed by Scar and Riza was there for Edward and I know that it's cute and all but I'm sorry I'm gonna ruin it by saying that Riza adopted Ed !!!! Oh, and Ed calls Riza 'Riza' instead of Hawkeye because they're closer now and Ed's 16 and Riza's 31.)

* * *

Fonts: _place_

_Spells and you-know-who's voice_

Nothing special

Chapter 1: Poof! They're gone! _East Headquarters_

"Hey, Riza!"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Wanna go for dinner at the café?"

"Sure. Let me just hand these forms to the Colonel."

"I'll help."

"Thanks."

Ed and Riza stepped into the Colonel's office and Mustang stood up to take the papers from them when all of a sudden, a familiar flash of blue light shone and Ed and Riza were gone, the forms strewn across the floor where Ed and Riza had just been. Mustang was speechless.

A graveyard somewhere 

"_These are the supposed protectors of the Potter boy? Ha! They are mere humans, muggles even."_

"But master! The seer said-"

"_I **know **what the seer said, you incompetent fool!"_

"S-sorry, mas-"

"Ugh… What happened?" the blonde boy groaned. He remembered that he was in East Headquarters with Riza when suddenly a flash of blue light erupted from the floor and then he blacked out. He was sorting out his thoughts when he suddenly remembered… Riza! He looked around and saw her lying unconscious next to him. He sighed in relief when she began to stir.

"_Kill them…" _a rather weird voice hissed.

"Yes, master. _Avada Kedav-" _

Clap! A flash of blue light, and the guy speaking was impaled on a spike. By now, Riza was awake and had her guns out. Those suckers never knew what hit them (We know though, her stainless steel bullets! Makes her even more scary when you know how strong her bullets are, right?). They wore long black robes and freaky skull masks. 'Death Eaters', the one at the end called them. They were shooting colourful bolts of energy at Riza and Edward. But they skillfully dodged and Riza took them down one by one with her gun while Ed took them down with his spikes. Riza and Ed could see a group of people at the side at the corner of their eyes but didn't attack them because they weren't doing anything and continued taking out the 'Death Eaters'. Unfortunately, a 'ball of energy' managed to hit Ed when he wasn't looking. It sent him flying back and into one of his spikes. Luckily, Ed swerved to the side but not enough because his side was still near-fatally struck. The group hiding at the side headed stepped out of the shadows and the weird guys, along with their master, disappeared with a 'crack'. Riza went over to her adopted son and held him to her stroking his hair (aww… it's soo sweet and touching).

"Can't… die… haven't… killed… Mustang…" Riza sweatdropped at this. Then, the group came over.

* * *

(A/N: You'll find out what happens next in the next chapter… Ha ha! Major cliffy...) 


	2. He lives! Praise the Lord!

(A/N: Thanks for your reviews everyone!!! This is the next chapter… Oh, and this is set in Harry's sixth year yet I won't be following all of HBP because this wouldn't fit in otherwise.)

**

* * *

Chapter 2: He lives! Praise the lord!**

"Here, give him to me," a woman with bubblegum pink hair said, "I'll heal him."

Riza handed Ed over to the young woman holding a stick out and watched as she waved her stick over Ed and said something. Ed's wound instantly healed. Riza's eyes widened slightly at what she saw but she learned that emotion was your weakness while in the military.

"Come," the pink-haired woman said, "We've got to go to the hide out before the ministry workers get here." And she stuck out a sock, motioning for Riza to touch it. For some reason, Riza's instincts told her to trust the young woman, and Riza always trusted her instincts. So, she put her hand on the sock and immediately felt a tugging at her navel (she's still holding onto Ed) and she landed in a weird house, to the surprise of some of the inhabitants. She was looking around the room and taking in the appearances of the people in the room and the room itself, when Ed woke up.

"Whoa," he said, rather disturbed at the fact that he and Riza were in a roomful of strangers, "Where on earth are we?"

"I'd like to know too," Riza said politely to the pink-haired woman beside them.

"We're at the Burrow, shouldn't you know that," she asked them quizzically, then a look of realization dawned on her and she continued, "Oops, I brought strangers here."

A rather shabby looking man walked up to them and said, "I'm Remus Lupin, call me Remus. Who are you two?"

"Riza Hawkeye," Riza answered briskly, "And this is Edward Elric." (Ed didn't take Riza's surname when she adopted him and Riza didn't have a problem with it, as you can clearly see…)

"Why did Tonks," he pointed at the woman who brought them here, "bring you here?"

"No idea," Ed replied.

Remus looked at Tonks.

"Well, me and the others went to the place you told us to go, and we were hiding at the side unsure of whether we should do some thing or not-" She was cut off by Ed who snorted, "You're lucky you didn't do anything, or we would have killed you like all the others and it was pretty obvious where you was hiding yet those idiots who wanted to kill us didn't see you at all."

"You could see us? I thought it was a pretty good hiding place," she stated bewildered. He gave her a blank look that told her he didn't care.

"Tonks, could you continue," Remus asked.

"Oh, right. Then, you-know-who had this big circle with lots of lines and triangles in it activated by one of the Death Eater's blood and blue light flashed from the circle and I covered my eyes to block them from the light and when I uncovered them, there were noises and I saw these two kill off three-quarters of the Death Eaters there. Then, the boy got hit with a Reductor Curse and was thrown onto this spike, mind you, he was nearly impaled on it but he turned to the side and just got his side struck. We came from our hiding place and the remainder of people there fled while I healed the boy's wound. The others investigated the site and are clearing away the evidence right now. I assumed that because they were getting rid of the Death Eaters like that, that they were on our side. I'm terribly sorry."

"It's alright Tonks. You said these two were killing the Death Eaters, right, but with what?"

"The boy would clap his hands together and spikes would shoot out of the ground and the woman had this muggle machine that shot something out of this hole in the front and kill the person that it hit."

"This _boy_ did that?" a red-haired woman exclaimed.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME AS IF I'M NOT HERE! AND DON'T CALL ME 'BOY' I'M SIXTEEN FOR GOODNESS' SAKE!" Ed stood up and shouted.

Everyone looked at him shocked. Well, everyone except Riza. Ed glared at them and sat back down. The red-haired woman spoke first, "You're sixteen? But you look fourteen. A bit short for your age, aren't you." (I'm not making Ed too short because I pity him.)

That was her mistake. Ed lunged at her but Riza grabbed the hem of his coat so he couldn't get very far.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE THROUGH A MAGNIFYING GLASS? I'M NOT SHORT!!!" (I don't really have to type who said this, do I? It's rather obvious isn't it?) Ed calmed down after a bit of shocked silence and plopped himself down next to Riza.

"That boy has quite a temper," Remus said nervously.

"No, that was pretty subdued," Riza stated, "Usually he will beat up the person who said that and everything around that him or her. Once, he almost killed somebody for calling him short. But, hi- somebody stopped him before that happened," she caught her self before she reminded him of his brother.

"How did you get here?" It was Remus who asked the question.

"Well, we were at Central, when somebody activated an alchemy circle and brought us here."

"The two of you came from the circle?!?"

"Because of this, I'm afraid that they have to stay with us."

"Wait, Remus. How do you know that they really came from the circle? The light may have just been a cover and the Death Eaters that they killed could have been fake. How do the two of you know each other?" This time, a man with lots of scars and a chunk of his nose torn off spoke; the last question was directed at Riza and Ed.

"She's my mum." Eyes widened and most of the people in the room were looking at Riza. One of the other guys exclaimed, "But she doesn't look much older than you."

"Never mind her age, Kingsley, we need Dumbledore."

_Crack!_

"Speak of the devil, he's here," the man without a whole nose said aloud.

"Oh my. Who are these two over here?" a kind looking old man said.

"Tonks will explain it. We have to find out what to do with them."

Tonks gave a quick explanation to Dumbledore and when she was done, he said, "Why don't they come to Hogwarts? She can be a professor for a new subject and he can be a student. I sense some magic in him. Is that alright with the two of you?"

"Yes." Came Riza's grateful reply.

"Now to decide what subject for you to teach."

"How about self-defense?" Tonks piped up.

"Splendid. Now that that's settled, I have something to attend to." and with another crack, he was gone.

* * *

(A/N: There! Longest chapter I've ever written in either of my stories so far. Please review.) 


	3. No name, sorry

(A/N: SO SORRY I FORGOT TO UPDATE!!! Thank you Black Winter Alchemist for reminding me!! I've got nothing else to say… except, well, please review for this and tell me if Ed should have his limbs back or not.)

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Don't have a title… :(**

"Well, we should introduce ourselves, I suppose," a motherly woman with red hair said, " I'm Molly Weasley, this is my husband, Arthur, Tonks and Alaster Moody. I'm sure you're hungry, I'll make something to eat." And she busied herself with cooking.

After a bit, a boy with messy black hair and startling green eyes came in and Tonks left. She finished cooking a few minutes afterwards and she passed Ed and Riza some soup.

"Oh, Harry, dear. Come in, you must be starving, here, have something to eat," and with that, she pushed him onto a seat near Ed and Riza and passed him a bowl of onion soup. Riza looked up at Harry and studied him with a blank face. Her eyes flickered to his scar for a moment before she turned back to her food. Hoping to break the awkward silence, Harry tried speaking first, "Hi! I'm Harry Potter. I suppose you already know that but, what're your names?"

At first Harry thought neither of them were going to reply, the woman was just staring blankly at him while the boy seemed to be ignoring him as he ate at a gruesomely fast pace. Not even Ron ate that fast. Then the woman spoke, "Riza Hawkeye. This is Edward Elric, but you can call him Ed. And why would you think we would know who you are?"

"Well, I thought everyone knows who Harry Potter is and you saw my scar," He trailed off. Ed snorted, "You call that a scar," he gave an evil grin, "Wanna see mine?"

"Harry, dear, I'm afraid that these two aren't from, umm, our 'world' in a way."

"You mean they're muggles?"

"No, they are muggles, yes, but they aren't from this world. They, well, don't really exist here and the lovely young lady is going to be teacher for a new subject while Ed is going to be a student at Hogwarts."

Mrs Weasley started talking to Harry about other things while he thought about the two people from this 'other' world. When Mr Weasley came home, it was a rather awkward moment that you get to read about on your own 'cause I'm not telling you about it. Mrs Weasley sent Harry to bed.

"I'm sorry dears, I'm not quite sure where to put you. We don't have a lot of room and-"

"It is alright, we can use the couch."

"Oh, thank you, dears."

Riza and Ed walked over to the couch and Riza sat down, while Ed sat next to her and yawned.

A bit later, Mrs Weasley walked past the couch on the way to her room, and saw the cutest site ever; Riza was leaning against the couch, her hand resting on Edward's head, which was lying in her lap. They both had this soft peaceful expression on their faces and looked comfortable. Mrs Weasley looked kindly to the two of them. It was rather sweet after all.

* * *

(A/N: I'll update sooner, I promise and next chapter they're gonna meet the others and they'll go to Hogwarts in about two or three chapters. Love you, my lovely reviewers. Muah muah.) 


	4. Gomenasai

Sorry people. I'm having my midyears now and I may not be able to update soon. But after they're done or maybe sooner I'll try to update at least once a month if not more. No promises though, k? Can anyone help me with physics? Or bio? I'm not that good with either. But I'm really sorry. I'll try to update once a week in June but like I mentioned before, no promises. Please continue supporting me and feel free to express any displeasure at the inconvenience caused. Thank you for understanding. For that, I'll tell you my name: Natasha. PM me or something and we can become friends.

Lurve Natasha


End file.
